


An Interested Party

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All Human AU, Dwalin is being asked out, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Bella and her brother Bilbo are the owners of a Bookstore Café in a quaint small town called The Shire. Business is booming and the customers are lovely as time goes on new company rings through as they come to the little bookshop called Bag End.





	An Interested Party

"Going on my break Bo," Bella said removing her apron.

Bofur gave her his usual toothy grin and said, "Ya go lass, I've got all bases covered and that brother o' yours is bound to be coming in momentarily."

Bella smiled at Bofur and gave him a peck on the cheek on her way out of the back of the coffee bar. 

"Hey, keep your hands of my Bo," Bilbo said with false annoyance in his voice.

Bella laughed and gave Bilbo his own peck on the cheek and said, "Oh come on Bilbo we all know Bo's head over heels for you."

Bilbo and Bofur sent wide happy smiles her way and Bella couldn't help the proud streak that struck her. A year ago Bilbo would not have been this happy. A year ago her dear brother had been chased to the ends of the earth by the dick Smaug. As Belle took her pasta salad from the fridge she couldn’t help but think of the day Bofur came into their lives. Well him and the company he keeps. 

Bella couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the effect Bo and his family had and still have on her and her brother. They have truly become their (hers and Bilbo’s) family and she is So happy to be a part of a family again. Another hint she was happy about was that along with the Urson family came ten more people. 

“Lunch break Bells?” Dwalin asked breaking her out of her stupor. 

Bella looked up and felt her cheeks heat up. 

“Yes it’s is, join me?” She asked smiling timidly. 

Dwalin returned her smile and nodded with a quiet thanks. 

“How long do you think it’ll take for Dwalin to ask her out? Bofur asked Bilbo. 

Bilbo shrugged and said, “Don’t know. I hope it’s soon though. I can’t take her fawning over him for much longer.”

Bofur laughed and patted his partner’s shoulder loveingly. 

“He’ll ask her out soon enough if you ask me, the man’s smitten. And as your lovely sister says even a blind man can see it,” Bofur chucked. 

Bilbo nodded and went back to the coffee machine. He knew Bo was right so he let things be and run their corse. 

“Would you like to share? Bill tends to over pack my lunch for some reason,” Bella said pushing he bowl with pasta salad to the middle.

Dwalin looked over the food and had to say he _was_ quite hungry. 

“If ya don’t mind,” he said. 

Bella passed him an extra fork and throwing caution to the wind asked, “Would it be too forward of me to ask if you’d be interested in going to dinner sometime?”

Dwalin looked up to her cheeks filled with  food. Bella would have laughed at the adorableness of it all but Gaby was overruled by the nervous butterflies in her stomach. 

Dwalin swallowed and cleared his throat. 

Bella’s nervous dropped the more flustered he seemed to appear. 

“Um...it’s ok if you don’t want to,” Bella said quietly while picking at her food. 

That seemed to snap Dwalin back to reality because he quickly said, “Na it ain’t that. It’s just that I hoped to do this right.”

Bella’s brow furrowed as Dwalin went to the back office with a nod from Bilbo came back holding a small bouquet of hydrangeas.

“Oh!,” Bella exclaimed as she recognized the meaning behind the beautifully arranged flowers. 

Dwalin shrugged red cheeked and said, “Bilbo helped with the meaning.”

Bella stood and made her way to him. She was nicknamed Hobbit for a reason. Bilbo maybe taller than her but she only reached Dwalin’s shoulder. 

Dwalin cleared his throat again and said, “Would you be interested in joining be for dinner Ms. Baggins?”

Looking up at him with a gentle grin and taking the offered flowers said, “Yes, gladly.”


End file.
